


[團兵]Dr. Smith 04.

by HWS



Series: [團兵]Dr. Smith [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HWS/pseuds/HWS
Summary: 為2014/01~2015/08在Plurk上連載的作品內容以艾爾文和里維在醫院工作、相識相戀的AU是少數以兩人談戀愛吧！的心情寫的輕鬆作品。作品最後有成書、但這裡只會公開到網路上連載的部分。***





	[團兵]Dr. Smith 04.

3.

艾爾文睜開眼睛、發現才半夜兩點，摸摸鼻子，又睡了。

再張開眼睛、半夜三點。  
再次張開眼睛、快要四點。

再……幹！！！誰睡得著啊腦袋興奮的要命！可惡又不是小學生！  
憤怒的翻身起床，現在的時間凌晨四點快半，艾爾文一向非常自豪生理時鐘準時正常，卻在今晚、該死的睡不著！

起身之後來到客廳，桌上疊了好多本國內旅遊推薦書和餐廳指南，里維答應之後艾爾文馬上陷入瘋狂上網和到書店掃書，交叉比對網友意見又看書上的照片介紹，好不容易決定了一間氣氛還不錯、價位不會讓里維皺眉，在附近適合看夜景、一處多數人推薦的私房餐廳，艾爾文為了擔心沒位子，一口氣訂下了好幾個時段，並付下訂金做為保證。

糟糕自己還不知道里維喜歡吃什麼。  
睡不著就會胡思亂想，艾爾文抱著抱枕，看著印下來的菜單，上頭是很多女人愛吃的玩意兒啦，之前常常帶女伴去餐廳，什麼義大利麵、排餐、再來一點甜點，最後遞上一朵花，哈哈，非常完美──  
但對里維就完全不知道了，按著太陽穴，艾爾文苦苦思索，打開手機翻著和里維總是短短時間互傳的簡訊。  
自己總是寫了很多，工作累不累？今天聽說有小混混滋事？需不需要專業的婦科建議？今天早上我喝了好好喝的茶、中午的午餐真棒替你帶一份吧？晚上需不需要我開車送你回家？你的手機收訊真的很差、我知道你不喜歡昂貴的東西，我舊的手機給你，至少可以收照片、你就接受吧？  
里維多數的內容都先寫謝謝，如果不是工作時段或有稍稍空檔，他就會先寫他非常累，或嫌自己很吵的簡短回應。  
但關於自己的問題，里維多半沒有回應，如果是送東西他會說不需要，如果是像報告一天大事的超長簡訊，他就會帶著諷刺回自己像個女孩子，真聒噪。  
見面的時候艾爾文謹守醫生的本分，真的、非常非常少交談私事，但所謂的交往之後，今天真的是兩個人第一次稱得上情侶的進餐約會。

糟糕了、會看到怎麼樣的里維呢？很可愛的？還是跟平時一樣暴躁？或因為放假慵懶許多？會不會還是襯衫加布褲的打扮？私底下里維會穿著更加輕鬆嗎？  
艾爾文光靠想像就撐到早上，看著手機放在桌上，想著里維什麼時候會傳訊息過來。

不不不、他昨天真的很累了，所以還在睡吧？  
心裡這樣想著，艾爾文站起身運動，到跑步機上跑上好長一段時間，回頭看也不過八點，到廚房替自己弄了份早餐，吃完後連九點都沒到。  
時間過得太慢了。  
揉揉眼睛又抓抓頭，打開電視看了一陣又關掉，上網看了看又關掉，像怕手機沒電打開來檢查，接近滿格，拿了插頭將手機接電，艾爾文倒在沙發上盼著……  
手機震動讓艾爾文又跳了起來，跳起身時身體一個不穩滾下沙發，頭撞到茶几後艾爾文用力抓著四周的東西掙扎爬起身，拿到手機後，慌張的看著上頭的新訊息。

『抱歉，睡晚了。』  
內容只有這樣，艾爾文傻傻的看了幾次，才想到什麼，轉頭看向牆頭的時鐘。

晚上九點。  
天啊自己也睡太久了，已經是再睡一覺的時間長度了，怎麼會這麼好睡──連忙撥打電話過去，電話幾秒後就接通了。

「喂？」里維的聲音有點虛弱，是睡昏起來後的含糊，「抱歉。」  
咳了兩聲，沒想到因為不太好睡，幾次翻來覆去乾脆抓了安眠藥吞了就睡，一睡起來看時鐘已經指向八點多了，猶豫了很久，才決定傳這封道歉簡訊。

「你不會感冒了吧？」  
「不、吃了點安眠藥，真是個爛點子。」  
「壓力太大不太好睡嗎？」  
「差不多吧。」  
「我以前也會靠安眠藥，但現在不會了，大概就是做運動泡泡女人發洩一下壓力。」  
「我快聽不下去了，閉嘴。」  
「我知道你討厭聽我說起那票女人，說真的、在你傳簡訊來前，我也在睡。」  
「哼、我們親愛的史密斯醫生難不成受不了了又帶了個小女孩──」  
「才不是呢！我已經說了、我是認真的。」口氣稍微強硬，艾爾文夾著手機，一面在網路上翻找資料。「我只是、太興奮要約會了，所以一直睡不好、然後體力到極限就傻呼呼的睡到現在。」  
「你是小學生嗎？」  
「和你談戀愛的話，是的。」  
不知道為什麼隔著電話聽他的聲音，就很想要摸摸他的頭要他乖乖休息，里維在職場一直是個強勢的醫生，也非常敬業到讓人難以和柔弱聯想在一起，

「我不否認我忙了一堆、又耍了很多笨，但里維，我真的很認真，不要動不動就說我帶女人回來。」  
「我知道了我跟你道歉，那就明天見──」  
「不！我們說好要吃飯的！」  
「我明天是早班──」  
「我負責帶你到醫院，甚至要我代班都可以，我約的那間餐廳可以看夜景營業到半夜一點，拜託你，我真的很期待和你約會。」  
「艾爾文、不行。」  
「拜託你，反正我下午沒有班，拜託你答應我。」艾爾文差點要對手中的手機下跪，「你說好的。」

里維真的很疲倦。  
也許是對約會內容不確定性的疲倦，或對於答應和艾爾文交往的疲倦，之前自知性向也無法融入普通的社交圈，從來沒和誰深交過，當然，對於交往、里維也沒想過會是粉紅泡泡、或電視劇演得可歌可泣，但就是因為這樣，里維不會應付艾爾文的態度，尤其，他真的交往過太多人了。

「艾爾文，我真的很累──」  
「拜託你答應我，只是吃飯，真的，我們看個夜景喝點飲料，你要我不說話也可以，只要見面、不是在醫院是私底下的見面。」  
「──你真的、很煩很吵。」  
「不然呢？我可是想跟你交往想到快發瘋，想跟你出去約個會想到發瘋，我不吵，下次我們一起放假可是一個多月後……」  
「──你開車來帶我，然後安靜一點，我就願意去。」

艾爾文平時明明就嘻皮笑臉，連一句話都沒辦法正經的說，舉止更不用講，沒有定律又亂七八糟的。  
但他真的、每次都會說出讓自己覺得，這個花心大蘿蔔是真心的話。  
很可笑吧，那個千人斬，女人心目中的理想床伴，老跟護理師嬉皮笑臉的男人，竟然說服自己了。  
艾爾文馬上整裝出門，跳上愛車就衝到早就知道、卻不敢前去拜訪的里維家門口。  
里維身上穿著鬆垮的休閒衫，披了外套看起來又年輕更多，疲倦看艾爾文從車窗探出頭，並不想多說什麼，拉了後坐的門就要坐進車內。

「等一下！」熄火跳下車，抓著里維的手到副駕駛座，將位子上的電腦袋丟到後座，讓他坐好確認繫上安全帶，艾爾文看里維露出困惑又略略想睡的表情，有點可愛的樣子讓心情異常飛揚。  
「我的副駕駛坐只有你可以坐。」  
「你別亂說了、這麼多女人，不要跟我說她們──」  
「那個電腦袋我一直放在副駕駛座上，只要看到有東西，女人都會乖乖到後頭去。」  
袋子裡塞了本厚厚的原文書，艾爾文下意識想保留下副駕駛座的空間，也許是潔癖，又或者過於冷靜清楚，無論怎樣的人，就是一夜情、是不值得多費心思的對象。  
「──快出發啦，明天還要上班。」

里維翻翻白眼，看艾爾文乖乖點頭回到駕駛座，一路很安靜的，看著沿途的風景，並享受兩人的沉默。  
但這樣的沉默異常的舒服，艾爾文看里維有點疲倦，所以也不敢亂放唱片，看他緩慢的張眼又閉上，幾次後好像要睡著了。  
但里維並沒有真的睡著，偶爾欣賞窗外的風景，偶爾看艾爾文嘴角上揚的愉快表情，直到餐廳，男人堅持自己坐在車內、匆忙衝下車跑到副駕駛座幫忙開門，被這樣裝模作樣的行為惹得發笑，里維下車，和男人一前一後的到餐廳門口，兩個人被服務生帶到隱蔽的包廂，那是可以看見夜景的好位子。  
因為都剛睡醒胃口不好，兩人先點了開胃菜和湯，一直都沒有交談，但艾爾文看里維手裡拿著水杯喝了幾口水、精神又稍微好了點，看向非常美麗的景色，自然的風吹來，里維的表情終於放鬆下來。

看著和工作崗位上完全不同的里維，艾爾文心裡不免感嘆，真的、真的好喜歡他。  
那種感覺真的強烈到覺得像在作夢，為了得到里維，自己連小鬼吵糖吃的行為都做了，但無論做什麼，里維還是保持有些疏離的態度，兩人的距離並沒有拉近。  
究竟是好或不好？  
湯和菜上來後，里維靜靜的吃著，艾爾文也閉緊嘴巴當兔子啃菜，偷偷看里維臉上的表情，應該是不討厭吧？艾爾文有些焦躁，想說點什麼──

「你明天真的要幫我代班？」里維打破沉默，艾爾文連忙坐正點點頭，看里維歪了頭好像笑了，但那個笑臉因為頭偏著看不清楚。  
「並不需要這樣啊、艾爾文，我又不是為了多休息答應和你出來的。」里維也在釐清思緒，看男人這樣侷促，搞得像在面試般，就看艾爾文又點了點頭。「你想約我出來，又找了這個地方，謝謝。」  
「因為我們在交往啊。」嗚啊說出口好害羞，艾爾文緊抓著湯匙，聽里維又笑出聲。  
「你明明有一堆交往對象，說出來的話卻像小鬼一樣。」  
「我是頭一次喜歡誰呢，所以很緊張啊。」小聲的說，但知道里維一定聽見了。  
他一臉驚訝，幾秒之後，轉頭看向更遠處的燈火。  
是說錯話了嗎？艾爾文乖乖喝湯，咬著湯匙，就聽里維非常非常小聲的、一句快消失在空氣中的話。  
「……我也是第一次、跟人交往。」

那股瞬間湧上的興奮開心快樂各種激動讓艾爾文好想要雙手高舉喊萬歲，但知道里維又會為自己的舉動生氣，忍住動作，看他好不容易又轉回頭，低頭吃東西。  
好想要唱歌。  
艾爾文感到鼻酸，努力壓下情緒，在亂吃一陣子之後趕快拿起菜單，藏起快出哭來的表情。

「你真的、是個大笨蛋啊……」  
里維又小小聲的說，依舊看向遠方，但艾爾文知道，他也許跟自己一樣，心跳加速、愚鈍，為了彼此交往和愛情。  
就算第二天的工作忙碌，只要想起這樣安靜的、短暫一起吃飯、看夜景的時光，就覺得好幸福。

***

艾爾文史密斯醫生今天心情好到見鬼，從早上就看他毫無克制的散發費洛蒙，一票女性病患都癡傻的看醫生完全藏不住的笑，還有差點唱出歌的愉悅口吻，連在輸入藥品名稱時鍵盤的節奏聲都特別明亮。  
「今天吃錯藥啦？」漢吉拿了份資料到診療室內，聽護理師說史密斯醫生一早就頂著讓人想撲上去的帥氣表情，看來所言不假啊，那張一百分的臉蛋笑成那樣──拿出手機拍下男人的臉，看艾爾文撥了撥頭髮，藏不住開心的點點頭。  
「也許真的吃錯藥了。」接過漢吉遞來的數據，開心的翻著，用筆在上面寫下注意事項，「你不能怪我這麼開心啊，終於，明天終於又跟里維同一個時間休息了。」  
「喔喔這有什麼好開心的？你們都交往兩、嗯？三個月吧？」距離上次的八卦已經過好幾個禮拜了，漢吉將照片發送給里維，看笑到接近癡呆的男人，不太確定的數了一下，「吶、我們威名神武的史密斯醫生早該開心的吃上好幾頓宵夜啦，不過是個短短的休息時間，開心什麼啊？」

話說這幾個禮拜還真沒看到艾爾文拈花惹草，不得不佩服他的忍耐度、看能撐多久啊哈哈。

「嗯？」艾爾文看著漢吉，好像聽不懂他的隱喻似，斂去笑臉，安靜的看完資料交還給他，「……明天，應該是我和里維第二次約會。」  
「喔、哈啊？」看艾爾文突然消沉了起來，漢吉用力往他肩膀上打去，「哈哈哈你想要笑死誰啊，以你萬人迷千刀殺的性格，你不把他拖回家去、或者在休息室動手動腳？你想笑死誰啊艾爾文。」  
「呃、如果我還想要保有我的傳宗接代功能，在醫院可能連肩膀都碰不得。」有些心不在焉，艾爾文拿起一隻筆在手中轉啊轉，看著手中的資料，「而且里維很忙、對啊、全天下都知道他很忙，我也知道，然後只有一次休假重疊，也沒見幾小時、第二天他又要上早班，吃完飯就、送他回家了。」

「艾爾小文文，不是我在說你，你有點可憐欸。」漢吉換上和小朋友說話的口吻，捏捏艾爾文的臉，「好可憐喔，看樣子是報應到了。」  
「謝謝你啊漢吉，不過我還能接受，我也在急診室，可以看到他就好了。」漢吉完全是往死裡捏，摸摸紅腫的臉頰，以上有點自我安慰的味道，不過想到里維答應明天的午休時間一起到員工餐廳用餐，就覺得有點滿足。

反正男人有左手和右手，艾爾文一個人在家裡發呆時總是自我安慰，自己老早玩夠了、別再為不值得一提的過客傷神，與其冒險找床伴被里維抓到分手，艾爾文還寧可去訂一個充氣娃娃，黑髮小個子表情有點兇，用橡膠材質製作雖然有點假，但可以解解相思之苦……以上開玩笑的，只要覺得有些難受艾爾文就會走上跑步機，一面想著里維大概還在急診室內忙碌，或者在休息室內小睡片刻。  
因為這樣艾爾文又瘦了、肌肉精實不少，而里維也瘦了，是不健康的那種。  
艾爾文看著里維疲倦的樣子，心疼的想，上次因為宵夜胃口不好，吃得少算正常，但這次真的可以確定里維有個小鳥胃，看他緩慢的撕著麵包小口小口塞進嘴裡，沙拉只吃了幾片葉子、熱湯喝兩口後已經放到涼了，這樣的小食量比那些嚷著要減肥的護理師還誇張啊──

「不多吃一點嗎？」吃飯時努力保持安靜，艾爾文覺得自己呆到有點憋，終於開口詢問，看里維搖搖頭，放下吃了一半的可頌。「你這樣哪來的營養啊？」  
「還好啊，有維他命營養食品。」疲倦讓人吃不下東西，里維搖搖頭，剛又在急診室做燒傷的緊急處理，血腥味還在鼻尖，平時還會點個雞肉或魚，但現在只要一聞到腥味就想吐。  
「你自己是醫生啊、應該不需要我提醒吧。」身為醫生都知道什麼強效藥品都比不上運動和正常飲食，看里維轉過頭看向窗外的發呆模樣，艾爾文切了一小塊鮭魚肉片，遞到里維眼前。「吃一點吧，還有幾個小時的工作不是嗎？」  
「……我真的吃不下。」應該要在休息室裡休息的，但想到艾爾文拼命哀求的午餐邀約，里維也勉強自己一定要到。  
艾爾文的簡訊傳夠多了，又喜歡在小地方貼心。在桌上放上幾塊糖果、一杯熱茶、幾本輕鬆的書本，還有幾張放鬆用的CD。  
好像一定要做什麼才能讓男人感到安心，感覺兩人在交往，回想起來，除了那夜的進餐，兩個人還真的沒有在交往的感覺。  
不是接吻性愛這類肌膚之親，而是噓寒問暖、為彼此多付出點心思，自己應該要像艾爾文一樣，在時間夾縫中做點什麼。  
他是花心鬼沒錯，但也認真的看待交往，里維也看到他努力收斂，如果不做一點點回應，好像變成自己不近人情般。  
「就當騙騙我，吃一口吧。」艾爾文口氣放軟，拿出哄人時的溫柔，看里維搖頭，苦笑著又說了一次。  
「艾爾文醫生！」突然有熟悉的聲音傳來，艾爾文手還拿著叉子，轉頭一看，是個和自己有過好幾次關係的女性，來者和男人周旋的手腕也沒輸過自己，兩人算是偶爾安慰彼此寂寞的短暫伴侶。「里維醫生！唉呀，真是難得的組合。」  
里維也認識這個女性，畢竟對方是安全衛生部門的負責人，點點頭打招呼，看女性一手放在桌上一手叉腰，明顯搔首弄姿的模樣。  
「艾爾文醫生，我最近又被甩啦。」  
「喔、恭喜。」不是釣上有錢的富二代嗎？看樣子不夠合胃口，「下次再接再厲如何？」看著手中的鮭魚，里維臉上還是疲倦夾雜著無趣的表情。  
「唉，艾爾文醫生除了背景不硬，都是我的菜啊。」身體稍微往前傾，女性說話帶著挑逗，平時這樣的態度已經夠明顯了，但艾爾文想著里維，往後退了一點，避開貼上來的胸部，「吶、今天有空嗎？」  
「沒有喔。」  
「明天呢？」  
「也被訂下來了。」  
「大後天呢？」  
「真不湊巧也有事。」  
「那下個周末呢？」  
「我所有空下來的時間都被人包下了，你要找我取暖，不如趕快去找下一個金主？」微笑說著，艾爾文看女性臉上的驚訝，餘光看到里維稍微睜大的眼睛。  
「你說話還真毒呢、說真的，史密斯，你安定下來這件事我也略有耳聞，說實話我不太信啊，不過你說這麼白，要我不相信也不行啊。」兩個人能保持一定的互動關係，也是因為彼此都懂對方腦中沒有安定兩字，「誰這麼好運氣，讓你終於想要停泊了？」

「嘛、我親愛的寶貝很低調的，我不會違背他的意思。」艾爾文笑著，看里維低下頭，好像對於自己和女性談話很不自在，「好啦，我跟里維醫生還在用餐，等一下還要去忙呢，大小姐我們就不聊不送啦。」  
「瞧你開心的，下次不約床約喝酒喔？」  
女性揮揮手離開時，對里維又笑了笑，感覺渾身不自在，里維隨便摸出手機，看艾爾文的手又湊了過來。  
「不要以為我忘了。」輕聲的說，像剛剛的插曲不存在，里維看艾爾文依舊固執拿在手中的鮭魚片，雖然還是毫無胃口，但終於放棄的張嘴。  
艾爾文看他緩慢的咀嚼，放心的笑了，又哄勸里維多吃點東西，看他又動了點沙拉、麵包雖然只多吃兩口，但湯至少喝完了。  
替他將剩下的餐點吃完，艾爾文看里維露出不知所措的表情，好像不知道要用什麼表情面對自己。

「里維，我做什麼，都是心甘情願的，因為喜歡。」這樣說有些自我膨脹，但真的，想到里維內心裡滿滿的溫暖。「我知道你很在意我的過去，但沒關係的，我只希望你慢慢的接受我，給我一個自然的笑。」  
里維放鬆下來的模樣就讓自己開心好幾天，艾爾文知道這個戀愛病重到無藥可救，但可以的話，想要讓里維能自然的表達情緒，更接受自己。  
「你這樣會讓我……」話說到一半有點哽住，里維不知道應該在說什麼，但也許，再這樣下去，真的可以更輕鬆自然的、面對艾爾文。

艾爾文史密斯，現在是自己的戀人、交往對象，最關心自己的人。  
吃完飯後，兩人站起身離開，一前一後的，緩慢的走著樓梯往下。  
在走到樓與樓之間的平台時，艾爾文聽後頭的腳步聲快了些，就看里維又低下頭和自己並肩，兩人的身高差讓艾爾文只能看到他的後腦勺，

而那個比自己矮小許多的身體些微的發抖。  
里維緩慢的伸出手，心裡告訴自己只是牽手，主動牽住戀人的手只是個自然又簡單不過的動作。  
艾爾文感覺到手背上的溫度，抖到不行的細瘦指尖，手背有點用力的握住、但很快的被放開了。

那張臉有多紅呢？連耳根都紅了起來。  
不知道應該要開心的抱緊他、又或者要假裝不在意的、替他掩飾害羞尷尬，艾爾文握拳，像要感覺那份殘留在掌心的溫暖，好久好久，兩人都說不出話。

這是如假包換的愛情。  
艾爾文感覺到胸口的心臟砰砰跳著，只是非常瞬間、短暫的碰觸，卻足以讓全身溫暖起來。

如果能再加個吻，就更棒了。

***

和艾爾文在一起，內心就不斷拉警報。  
久違的回到家中，里維疲倦的躺到床上，因為是整整一天的休假，不需要太急著整理房間。  
需要整理的是心情，和艾爾文交往內心總會過於浮躁，偶爾會單純開心、但更多時候是懊悔和疲倦。  
艾爾文想積極時，自己就會想跑，但難得想要往前站一步，挪動的步伐卻可憐的小，小到連自己都想吐槽，是哪來的幼兒談戀愛。  
只是牽住他的手都做不到，里維抬起手，如果可以勇敢一點、和他手牽著手走一小段路就好，但無奈勇氣不夠，更不想表現對這份情感的投入。

艾爾文史密斯不會是終身的伴侶，里維警告內心的衝動，先不說他的行事作風和自己的原則完全違逆，怎麼想，自己不會是他的最終選擇。男人有許多優點、太多溫柔，比自己更好的對象、讓他更瘋狂的對象一定會出現，也許不是現在，但總有一點，艾爾文會發現這份感情很可笑。  
他需要的是身心靈都契合的伴侶，也許是自己拒絕和他發生肉體關係、拒絕他的求愛，給艾爾文挑戰的樂趣，里維閉上眼睛，這種自虐不知道要持續到什麼時候，要趕快脫身才行、不可以再沉淪下去了。  
不過，艾爾文那雙眼睛總是閃亮亮，每每只要自己接近、就會樂得笑開懷，就算在急診、面對多頭痛的病患多忙碌的狀況，男人好像裝有偵測自己的雷達，永遠會在擦身而過時給自己笑臉、給許多無言的鼓勵。  
艾爾文史密斯是毒藥、是重症，里維親吻碰觸他的指尖，很危險、必須要遠離他，絕對不能上癮。

如果輸給他的獻殷勤，自己說不定會輸去一切。

「我喜歡你、不喜歡你……」

里維喃喃念著，但回憶著男人的笑和談話中透露對自己的擔憂寵溺，無可救藥的，心跳和體溫一起飆高。

喜歡、想擁有艾爾文，他是自己理想的對象、完全符合審美喜好的男人，就算是短暫的夢也好，想和他談戀愛，一場不會後悔、感到滿足的戀情，里維閉上眼，這是矛盾後、真正的答案。  
但如何擁有艾爾文？自己從來沒有好好談過戀愛，也不曾想過該怎麼追求、和喜歡的人相處，一直等待艾爾文給自己答案，但兩個人談感情怎麼可能只有一方前進？混亂的思緒纏繞著睡眠，里維再次起床時，感覺到渾身的酸痛和內心的疲憊。

喜歡誰、好麻煩。


End file.
